Musicals and Margaritas Don't Mix
by yoshiismeh
Summary: Marci is a college student in New York City working at Max's Bar in Time Square to make a living. When she catches the eye of leading man, Corey Cott, she takes fun to a new level with a friendly bet. Will she keep up her tough chick act? Or, will she swoon and be left in the dust like the rest?
1. Just a Bet

I stood behind the counter at Max's Bar, wiping glasses and watching amateur singers with guitars sing their hearts out just looking for someone to snatch them up. I sighed to myself. That's all this place was, fame and fortune just waiting around the bend. New York City, where dreams are made. I set the glass I was cleaning, down, and picked up the next one, scanning the blended audience of twenty some year olds looking to score and worn down men just waiting for the next pay check. Outside of those with starts in their eyes, you had people working their ass off to make a sick buck that was just going to be sucked out when the bills were do. Always makes me wonder why some even bother anymore.

I shrugged and turned to the shelf where the glasses set. I placed the ones I had just finished cleaning on the third shelf up and turned back to the counter. "Hey, Marci, look. We have a new band tonight!" my co- worker, Gina, squealed delightfully in my ear. "I hear they're really good. And, from Canada!"

"Oh, boy. Canada." I began wiping off the counter and setting up new napkins with glasses tipped upside down on top.

"Oh, lighten up. It's not every day we get a group of cute boys dying to perform for us. Besides, think of the work we're going to bring it! The tips, Marci, think of the tips!"

"I'm sorry, G. I just don't get excited for little boy bands looking to make it anymore. They're just people like you and me. It's not like they're the Queen of England, or anything."

"Well, someone doesn't like Canadians." I turned, quickly and laid my eyes on a tall man with stunning eyes. He had curly brown hair that almost hung in his face. He had a cheeky grin and an egotistical aura about him.

"You care, why?" I snapped,

"Ouch, long day, sweets?" I narrowed my eyes,

"What can I get you to make you go away?"

"Uhm, your number?" his grin grew to a full on smile I was willing to slap off of him.

"Not if your life depended on it. Just because you're some witty guy at the bar, it doesn't make me want to jump into your pants."

"Does me saying I'm in a Broadway musical?"

"I'd rather drown in my own vomit."

"Oh, you're a sassy one. Well, before you stab me, can I get two bottled waters? One for me and my boy over there."

"Oh, you're boy. Now, friends are your posse?" I set 2 on the counter, "that'll be $2.12. Tips are also welcome." He handed me a ten,

"Keep the change." He winked and walked off. I rolled my eyes and slipped the bill into the cash register.

"Oh, he was so into you, boo!" Gina jumped up and down.

"He was an egotistical jack ass and I hope he gets swallowed by an alligator."

"Is that your way of flirting or are you just that sadistic?" I filled a stein with Heineken and slid it across the counter to an older gentleman who gave me a nod and handed me a five.

"I'm just that sadistic." I growled, opening the register once more.

"Oh! Marci, I swear, you won't let anyone in." I rolled my eyes,

"I let plenty of people in. Just not stuck up jerks who think they're so hot just because they're the front man musical!" Gina pointed to the door,

"Some people must know he's here. Look at that line, boo!" I turned and saw a small crowd of girls wearing shirts from the recent Broadway musical, the Newsies smiling and whispering. They couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"G, those are teenagers. What happened to big tips?" Gina chuckled,

"Parents, Em. All about the parents." I gave a half smile and turned to another customer.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Yea, can I get two Buds? Bottled, not draft."

"Sure, one second." I turned to the cooler and pulled out two beers and slid them over the counter. "That'll be $5.00." the man handed me a five and two singles. "Oh, no, I said five."

"It's your tip. Keep it." He smiled and walked away. I slipped the singles into my tip jar and turned to put the five in the cash register. I heard an annoying tapping on the finished wood of the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I turned to the person tapping their fingers. It was self esteem boost from earlier. "Great, what do you want?" he smirked,

"Still so sassy! I figured, I pissed you off enough, might as well introduce myself. My name is Corey. What can I call you, sweet thing?" he leaned on the counter.

"Well, definitely not sweet thing." I hissed, "Don't you have some stupid song to sing, make those little girls freak out, or something that isn't here?"

"They can wait, I have time before the next preformance. I can use it to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and leaned on the counter.

"Oh, lucky me. If I tell you my name, will you go away?" He shrugged,

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. So, what is it?" I sighed,

"Okay, fine, I'm Marcela. Call me Marci." He smiled

"I figured it was as beautiful as your eyes. They're very blue." I nodded,

"Yep, that's what they're called. Are you done?"

"Ouch, you are a tough nut to crack. I'd usually have them swooning by now. I'll get you, I can promise you that." I pulled my brown hair back and tied it in a ponytail.

"If I prove you wrong, will you leave and never come back." He nodded,

"Sure, if you don't swoon, I'll jump into the pit of a whale's stomach."

"I said leave, not commit suicide. But, I'm bored. You're on." I held out my hand. He grabbed it,

"Did you swoon yet?"

"Better start picking out a whale stomach to jump into, pretty boy." He smiled and threw his arms up,

"Hah! You said pretty boy, I am so winning this." I shook my head,

"Go sing your stupid songs." He winked and walked off. I turned and saw Gina grinning at me. "What…? What?!"

"Oh, you like him. You like him! Marci has a crush!" Gina sang and danced around me.

"Oh my god, G. Stop dancing and help the customers!" I laughed, hitting her with my towel. She giggled and picked up a tray.

"Marci's got a boyfriend!" She walked out from behind the counter, shaking her hips. I rolled my eyes and felt a smile spread across my face. I turned around and walked into the back room. I hope pretty boy can find a good whale. I wasn't about to be taken aback by some jerk in a tux coat, even if he had a great smile.

"Okay, G, I'm heading out!" I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my school bag from the table.

"Alright, boo, see you tomorrow night!" she waved from the front counter. She was holding a phone up to her ear. I walked out the back door to the alley that led to the parking lot. I began rustling through my bag to find my apartment keys.

"So, can I make you swoon?" I jumped and slammed my elbow into someone's stomach. He laughed, "Ouch."

"Oh my god, Corey!" I turned to face him. "Are you okay?" He started laughing,

"I should be asking you that. Did I startle you?" I stared at him.

"Uhm. Yea!" He chuckled,

"I'm sorry, I'm fine though, just a hit. Nothing deadly." I glared at him,

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" He laughed,

"I didn't sneak up; I called your name a few times. I thought you heard me."

"No, I had no idea you were behind me. That's why I went all ninja." He smiled,

"Defense mechanism, activate."

"Are you sure you're okay? I shouldn't take you to a doctor or something?" He looked at me,

"No, you just made a bruise." I scrunched up my nose, "You're not as sassy as you were earlier."

"Yea, that's because you aren't being a douche bag, like _you_ were earlier."

"Well, I am offended."

"You should be. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to my apartment. I have to feed my dog and study for one of my exams."

"Well, at least let me walk you to your car."

"I don't have a car."

"You walk home by yourself?!"

"No, normally Gina and I walk together, but she's working overtime tonight. So, I'm walking by myself."

"And, you're not worried about being attacked?"

"I knocked you down, didn't I?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Good point. At least let me drive you to your apartment?" I shook my head,

"No. I'll be fine. I have pepper spray and I'm just up the street. Bye, douche bag." He shrugged, getting closer to me.

"Fine, I'll catch you later, then, Marcela." He turned to walk away.

"I said call me Marci!" He laughed, still walking away. I turned, and headed home. This was going to be a fun bet. I could already tell.


	2. He's a Good Boy, Marci

I sat up in my bed and hit the snooze button once more on my alarm clock. Yippie, 7AM once again. I ruffled my German shepherd, Bruce's, fur and climbed out of comfort. I stretched and my puppy let out a squeal of stretching muscles behind me. I turned around and bent to his eye level. "Good morning, baby. Are you hungry?" Bruce yelped with excitement and jumped down from the bed, tearing off into the kitchen. I smiled and fixed my tank top, following after his trail.

I got into the kitchen and saw Bruce next to his bowl with his head tilted to the side with curiosity. "I'm getting it, I'm getting it! You impatient spaz." I bent down and pulled his bag of kibble out from under the sink. I dug a scoop in and poured it into his bowl. The loud noise from the bits hitting the bowl made his ears and eyes perk up. I place the bag back under the sink and pulled my kettle across the counter. Nothing like a hot cup of tea to perk up the morning. I turned the stove on low and set the kettle down. I opened the cabinet and pulled out my favorite mug. It was a black mug with a picture of my grandma, my mother, and me in Florida with the dolphins. I've had it since I was eight years old and it's been my prized possession since then.

I smiled and then set the mug down on the blue grey counter top. "Okay, Bruce, I'm going to wash my hair. You think you can hold the fort down while I do that?" Bruce looked up at me and stared, tilting his head to one side, while wagging his tail and panting. "I knew I could count on you, soldier." He gave a joyful yelp and went back to annihilating his dish. I walked down the short, white hallway to my room to grab today's fashion statement. I pulled out a grey tank top, skinny blue jeans, and a black sweater. It was beginning to get chilly in this big city, had to keep warm. I grabbed my essentials and walked across the cramped hallway to my bathroom. I flicked on the light and walked to the standing shower.

I set my outfit of the day on the toilet next to me and switched on the water. (Getting PG- 13 in here) I pulled off my tank top and pajama pants and stuck my head under the water. I let it run over my head until my hair was soaked. I rang it out a bit before rubbing the sweet scented shampoo and conditioner in. I rinsed it all out and reached for a towel to wrap my head in. I rang my hair out once more and wrapped the towel up so it stayed with no effort. I switched off the water and used another towel to dry my shoulders and chest. I slipped on my pants and pulled my tank top over the tied up towel with some effort. I heard the kettle's shrill whistle and walked back out to the kitchen.

I was greeted with Bruce staring up at the kettle, yelping like a mad man. "Thank you, Bruce. You did well, you get a treat." I picked the kettle off the hot burner and tossed Bruce a biscuit, which he obliged to by happily gnawing away at it. I took a tea bag off the top of the microwave and put it in the cup and then poured the steaming water over it. I put a spoonful of sugar and a squeeze of honey in the boiling water and gave a gentle stir. I took the mug and walked over to the window in the living room. I huffed, "Raining again, Bruce. At least I don't have to go out until later, right?" Bruce waddled over to his bed and lay down. He huffed, too, letting his food coma set in. I chuckled and sat down to my laptop to do another fine day's work.

I walked in the back door of Max's Bar and greeted Gina with a smile and a simple "Hey, boo." She smiled and pointed out to the front counter,

"You, my dear, have company." I groaned,

"It's not jack ass, is it?" Gina shook her head,

"Nope, it's your regular." I lit up,

"Old Jerry is back?" Gina nodded,

"You were the first person he asked for. He won't let anyone else take his usual order." I took off my jacket and shook my damp umbrella. I grabbed my waitress pad and apron and made my way out.

"Oh, there she is, beautiful Ms. Marci. How were you over the week?" I smiled,

"I was great, Jerry! School was rough, but I powered through. How is Melinda?" He laughed,

"Oh, you know how woman in their seventies are. Grumpy, yet incredibly sweet."

"You're quite the husband, how are the kids?" He smiled,

"They make me so proud. See, Diane is a surgeon and David just got promoted to head of office down at Miller Corp." I nodded,

"I can see why you're so proud. So, the usual chicken salad sandwich, vegetable soup, and black coffee with two sugars on the side?"

"You know me so well, Ms. Marci." I smiled, wider.

"You've been my regular since day one! Of course I know. I'll get that up for you." He nodded, and smiled. I walked to the kitchen and stuck the tag up on the spinner. "Aye, Jack, the regular is back." Jack looked at me,

"We missed the old guy. Good to see his trip went well. I'll make him priority." I smiled,

"You're the best, Jackie." He shrugged,

"I know."

I made my way back to the counter and began shining places people had just left.

"I hoped I'd find you here." I looked up, Corey. Just fabulous.

"Oh, it's you. Darn, I thought you were someone worth speaking to." He faked being hurt,

"Ow, you know how to shoot. So, how was your night? Did you miss me?" He grinned that stupid grin again.

"No, actually, I was glad it was silent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am just swamped with orders and tables to clean." He looked around.

"The place is empty."

"Yea, I hope I can keep up with it all, too." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, it's not much of a bet if you keep blowing me off. If you're not gonna give me a chance to support my side, then just call it off." I thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, you're right. I'll give you a chance." He smiled,

"Good."

"Hey, Marci, Mr. Jerry's order is up."

"I'll give you a chance right after I get his order." I walked to the window and grabbed the tray. I turned and walked to the end of the bar, where Mr. Jerry was. "Hey, Mr. Jerry, I have your food!"

"Oh, Ms. Marci, you are truly an angel." I set the plate, bowl, and cup down.

"Let me get your silverware and a napkin." I went to the waitress station and grabbed a wrapped trio of silverware necessities. I turned and saw Corey next to Mr. Jerry. I walked back and set the silverware down.

"Oh, thank you, dear. Say, is this your boyfriend?" I shook my head,

"No, we just met." He nodded, gesturing me to come closer. I leaned over the counter and he whispered in my ear,

"He should be, the way he looks at you is the way I look at Melinda. He's a good boy; he likes to help people and wants to give back to the world." I stepped back and looked over at Corey, who was sitting at the other end. He must have walked off when I was talking to Mr. Jerry. He was talking to one of the male servers, Dan. Dan, being a homosexual, was obviously very into Corey. I smiled and shook my head, walking over to where they were.

"I see you've met Corey, Danny." He gushed,

"Have I ever! Oh, he is one sweetie, let me tell you, Marci!" I chuckled, if he were a cartoon, he would be colorful. "But, I have to part with you, dear prince. I'll leave you to my darling, Marci. Ta- ta!" Danny gave a wave and walked to the kitchen.

"He's so amazing, I swear. He's like my best friend." Corey nodded,

"Mr. Jerry said a lot of great things about you. How you're always considerate and interested in what her has to say. You don't just brush him off because he's old."

"Mr. Jerry helped me out when I got here; he gave me some money to pay for college. I'm just paying back what I can of my debt. He's really something. He always has something to say about World War 2 or politics, but he also talks about the dreams he had as a kid. He wanted to own a restaurant, but when Melinda got sick for the first time, he had to put that dream on the back burner and care for the kids on a military salary. He's so caring and sweet." Corey stared at me the whole time I talked.

"Hey, what time do you get off today?" I looked at him,

"I get out at 7, why?"

"Let's do something. Rather than be Marci and that one guy that annoys you, let's just act like friends for one night. If you aren't sold, you win the bet and I'll find a whale." I nodded,

"Okay, deal. But, you don't have to jump into a whale's stomach. You can still come here, just no flirting." He smiled,

"Well, I will consider this a step in the right direction." I pointed at him.

"Don't get cocky, I just don't want to see you get digested by a giant sea mammal."

"Not cocky, just sure of myself." He sat up straight, fueling his ego.

"So, yea, cocky." He looked at me,

"Yea, cocky. I'll see you tonight, alright?" I nodded,

"Tonight, I'll be waiting, sweet prince." He laughed and walked out. He's a good boy, Marci, Jerry's voice ran through my head.


	3. More Than a Bet

I took off my apron and put on the hanging rack in the back room. "Okay, Gina, I'm out." She smiled,

"Off to see Mr. Corey." I rolled my eyes,

"It's not that big of a deal, G. We're just friends." She nodded,

"Mhm, friends, that's what they all say." I smiled and shrugged, walking out. I saw Corey sitting at the counter, tracing the lip of his glass. He seemed to be upset.

"Corey? You alright?" His head snapped up, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine. I just got bored; I didn't have anyone to bother." I nodded,

"Oh, well… Alright. Ready?" A grin crept across his face.

"Wow, I thought you were going to be pretty sassy about the whole thing."

"You said friends, right? Well, this me being a friend. I'll try to keep the bitch to a minimum tonight." He smiled, again.

"Well, good. Anywhere you want to go?" I shook my head,

"Why don't we just walk around? The city is really beautiful at night." He nodded,

"Alright, let's go then."

Corey and I walked through the lively city and looked at the bright lights and moving pictures on buildings. "So, what made you decide to move out here?" I shrugged,

"It's always been my dream to live here. I thought maybe I could make it big on Broadway or something, but that dream died my first semester of college."

"Why did it die?" I sighed through my nose,

"It was impractical, not everybody is good enough. You know? If you don't have the 'it' factor, they don't want you. I'm not even that good. I don't have star quality!" I laughed, Corey just stared at me. "… What?"

"Impractical? Hello, woman! I'm on Broadway. I… Star quality?' he laughed sarcastically, 'This isn't Hollywood, Marci. If you work for it, it will work in your favor."

"Woah, sorry to offend you. I didn't mean-"

"I thought you were going to keep the bitch to a minimum." I shook my head and stared at him. I scoffed,

"Excuse me? What exactly about my past three statements was bitchy to you? Is it because I blew you off the two times you tried to flirt with me? Because, I'm so sorry I don't jump into the bed of every guy that smiles in my direction. I was right, you're an ass. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here. I should have known you would turn out to be exactly what I thought you were. I'm going home." I turned and began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist,

"Marci, wait-"

"No, let me go. I don't have time for this. You lost the bet, go find a whale." I ripped my arm from his grip and walked back towards the bar.

I fell back on my bed and sighed, loudly. It's been three days since I walked away from Corey and dropped the bet. Bruce jumped up and stared at me with confusion. "Well, Bruce, we can never leave this apartment, again, because people suck." I sat up and pulled him into my lap and began stroking his black and brown fur. He whimpered and rested his head on my knee. "Yea, I agree. We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up, but stuff happens." I looked up to a knock at my door. "Who the hell is at my door?"

I got up and walked to the living room. I stopped at the front door, unlocked it, and swung it open. "Hello-" It was Corey, "What do you want? I thought I told you to g-"

"Marci, listen to me."

"Why should I? You were pretty rude to me and I don't think you deserve-"

"Jerry's wife died." I stopped talking. I stared at him,

"… W- What?" My eyes filled with tears.

"Melinda died this morning… Gina told me to let you know. I'm so… So sorry." I brought my hand up to my mouth and looked down.

"What happened?" Corey shrugged,

"Gina didn't tell me, all I know is Jerry wants to see you." I looked at him,

"I don't have a car-"

"I'll drive you."

"But, I was so mean to you."

"I'm not going to stay mad forever. Besides, I said something totally uncalled for. Let's just pretend we never made that dumb bet and start over. Hi, I'm Corey." He held out his hand, I took it, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Corey.' I sniffled, 'I'm Marci." Corey brought his free hand up to wipe one of my eyes.

"So, will you let me drive you?" I nodded.

"Yea, let me grab a coat. Oh, that's Bruce." He knelt down and ruffled Bruce's fur.

"Hey, there, little guy. I'm Corey." Bruce panted happily and yelped. I smiled and turned to go into my room. I grabbed a heavy sweatshirt off the back of my door and walked back out. Corey was playing with Bruce on the floor. I walked over to them,

"Okay, I'm ready." Corey rubbed Bruce's belly one more time and smiled.

"Alright, let's go. Bye, Bruce." Bruce yelped, again and ran in a small circle before running to his bed and lying down. Corey walked out and I followed, shutting the door behind me. "Marci,' he looked at me, 'are you going to be alright? Are you sure you wanna go?" I wiped my nose and nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure. I'll be alright. I just need to see Jerry, let him know I'm here." I looked at Corey, "Thank you…" he smiled,

"You don't have to thank me. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." We walked to the elevator in silence. Except for my occasional hiccup from crying. Corey pushed the down button and we waited.

The doors finally opened and we saw a very picturesque duo staring at us. I looked over at Corey who was already looking at me. "Uhm, are you two like… Getting on, or what?" the bleach blond woman piped up and began popping her gum. Corey looked at me again and gestured to the inside. I nodded,

"Uh, yea, we are." I smiled, following Corey in. We stood in the corner while the duo looked us over. "Uhm, can I help you?"

"So, like are you two dating, or what, because my brother thinks your cute." the girl began popping her gum again. I looked at Corey, he nodded.

"Yea, we are. This is our two year anniversary!" he put his arm around my waist and hugged me. The girl shrugged,

"Then, why is she crying?"

"Because, I'm taking her to see her favorite musical. Isn't that right, dear?" I nodded,

"Yes! He's taking me to see the Newsies. It's my all time favorite musical and he's the star. I am so excited!" I smiled wide. "He's so good to me." I looked back at Corey, trying not to laugh. The girl popped her gum once again.

"Whatever, let's go Troy." The two left the elevator. When the doors shut, Corey and I broke out in laughter.

"I can't believe they believed that." Corey shook his head,

"Me either, it was so cheesy. 'He's so good to me'!" Corey mocked me. I laughed harder,

"Well what about you? 'Isn't that right, dear?'" Corey laughed and let go of my waist. "Oh, thanks for being my wing man." I snickered.

"Don't mention it, hah. I couldn't see you getting involved with Troy." Corey began acting like the girl that just left. I laughed, again.

"Come on, the doors are open and you're embarrassing yourself." I pushed him out of the elevator.

"Oh, hey Marci."

"Hi, Rick. How are you today?" he smiled,

"Oh, you know me, just dandy. Who's this? Your boyfriend?" I shook my head,

"No, just a friend."

"I'm Corey, nice to meet you." Rick nodded at Corey.

"Where you two off to?"

"Visiting a good friend of mine, his wife passed. We're going to check on him and visit for awhile. We'll see you later."

"Alright, catch you two later." Corey and I walked out.

"My car is just over there." Corey pointed to a black Volvo. I nodded, walking behind him. We got to his car and Corey walked to my side and opened the door.

"Oh, thank you…" He smiled,

"For what? Opening a door? Well, you're welcome." He walked around the front to his side and climbed in. I shut my door and buckled my seat belt. I watched him buckle his seat belt and put the keys in the ignition. He looked over at me, "What?"

"I really misjudged you… I thought you were stuck up and rude. Oh, and really annoying… But, you're not. You're really sweet, even though I was so mean to you." Corey put his hand over mine.

"Can I be honest with you?" I nodded, "Well, I didn't make this bet to be a jerk… See, I went to Max's once and saw you talking with Jerry and you seemed so sweet and caring, I just had to talk to you. I guess when it came down to it, my ego got in the way and I turned into a jerk. So, I set the bet up to get to know you. Are you mad?" I shook my head,

"No, but why weren't you just straight forward? I wouldn't have been so mean if you had just said hi and told me your name." Corey let go of my hand and turned on the car, pulling out of the space.

"Yea, I realize that now. That's why I'm doing this, to kinda show you I'm not that person. I like you, Marci. You're a great person to be around; I just can't help but smile when I'm around you."

"What about when I'm mean? Or, bitchy?" He shrugged,

"I guess I just look past it. If I left over every time you were mean, I wouldn't be here." I nodded and looked out the window. "Marci?"

"Yea?"

"Don't worry about Jerry. I know he's older, but he's a strong guy. He's not going to give up over this." I nodded,

"I know. All this just worries me." He grabbed my hand, again.

"I know it does. But, it'll be alright." He looked at me and smiled. For some reason, I believed him.


	4. I'm Not Going To Be Mad Forever

Corey and I pulled up to the nursing home Jerry was in. I looked at the tall building, "This looks really depressing." Corey nodded,

"Yea, like people just come here to wait for death." I nodded in agreement. We both got out and walked into the lobby. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of old people. I looked around; the sight was something out of a depressing poem. People hunched over wheel chairs or hobbling behind walkers and canes.

"Hello, can I help you two?" I looked at the receptionist.

"Yea, we're here for Jerry Daniels?" She looked at her computer,

"Daniels, Daniels… Ah, yes. Jerry, he should be in the rec room. It's down the hall. First door on your right. Have a nice day." I smiled,

"Thank you. Come on, Corey." I walked in front of him, looking for the recreation room. I found it and walked in, looking for Jerry. I spotted him in the corner. I was taken aback by his appearance. His once lively face was cold and grey. His freckled skin was splotched with purple and blue bruises. I approached him, slowly. "J- Jerry? How are you?" He looked over at me. He didn't light up like he normally did. His face was blank. My hand searched for Corey's wrist. Corey looked down and shifted his hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked down and shook my hand free of his and crossed my arms.

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Marci. How are you and Corey?" he stared out the window. I knelt down and leaned on his chair.

"We're good, we're… Good… How are you?" He sighed,

"I've been better, darling. I've been a lot better. My kids came to see me. Diane stayed in a hotel to visit me every day for a week and David drops by every so often to check up on me and bring me my paper and a nice tuna sandwich. I like Jack's chicken sandwich better. I wish I could come and visit you more often, Ms. Marci, but my license got taken away."

"Oh, Jerry… How about this… Corey and I will come to visit as much as we can and I'll even bring you your favorite sandwich. How's that sound?" A smile formed on Jerry's face,

"Oh, Ms. Marci, you always know what to say. I'd love that. Say, I have a question for you." He gestured for me to come closer,

"What is it?"

"Have you given thought to what I said about your friend?" I nodded,

"Yes, I have."

"And?" I looked over at Corey,

"I don't know. Maybe, things will change." Jerry smiled,

"I hope they do, I see how he looks at you." I smiled,

"Yea, like how you looked at Melinda." He nodded,

"I miss her, so much…" I grabbed his shoulder,

"I know you do, but she's smiling at you. She's watching you and loves you."

"Oh, I know. I love her, too."

"Jerry?' Jerry looked over at the nurse in the doorway, "Jerry, it's time for your medications and doctor's appointment. Come along." Jerry stood up,

"Well, Ms. Marci, Mr. Corey, I have to go. Can I have a hug before I go?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"We'll see you soon Jerry. Take care." Jerry grabbed his cane and walked to meet the nurse. I crossed my arms and looked at Corey.

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded, looking down.

"Yea, I just wish there was something we could do." Corey put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close.

"All we can do is visit him and keep in touch. Come on, let's go. It's starting to get late." I nodded,

"Yea…" Corey and I walked back out to the lobby.

"Hello, again, did you two have a nice visit?" Corey and I nodded,

"Yes, it was wonderful to see my friend, Jerry, again. We'll be back to visit again, soon." The receptionist smiled,

"Wonderful, Jerry talks about you all the time. A beautiful young lady and her nice friend. You are Marci, correct?" I nodded,

"Yes, I'm Marci and this is Corey."

"Ah, he loves to talk about you two and how good of a boy Corey is." Corey smiled, and so did I.

"Well, we better get going. We'll be back." Corey looked at me, "you ready?"

"Yea, let's go." We walked out of the building to Corey's car. He opened the door for me, again and I smiled, climbing in. I watched him walk around to his side. He climbed in and started the car.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?" I looked at Corey,

"Sure, that actually sounds good." He nodded,

"Anywhere you want to go?" I shook my head,

"No, not particularly."

"I don't know either." I looked at him,

"Hey, how about we go back to my place and I'll cook something?" Corey nodded,

"Sure, that sounds good." I smiled, and looked out the window at the lights.

I woke up to a gentle shaking. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. We're at your apartment." I sat up and looked around.

"Oh, when did I fall asleep?"

"Not long after we left the nursing home." I rubbed my eyes,

"Oh, I didn't realize I was tired." Corey smiled,

"You seemed pretty tired went I showed up earlier. Didn't surprise me that you fell asleep." I opened the door and climbed out.

"I guess it was just the stress of school and work getting to me." I stretched and followed Corey into the building.

"Oh hey, you two, welcome back. How was your trip?" I smiled,

"It was great, Rick. How was your day?" He shrugged,

"Same old, same old. People come, people go." I nodded,

"Sounds fun." He shook his head,

"No, not really, but I get an apartment and it pays well. I'm not far from my kids, they're just upstairs."

"So, it's really worth it." Corey smiled, "I'd love to be that close to my family."

"Well, Rick, we'll see you soon."

"Alright, have a good night you two." I waved and walked to the elevator with Corey. He pushed the button and looked at me.

"What?" he looked away,

"Nothing!" He cleared his throat and walked into the elevator with me trailing behind.

The ride up to my floor was silent. When the door opened to my floor, we both walked out and made our way to my apartment. I unlocked the door and swung it open. Bruce shot up from his bed and ran to greet us. He yelped and jumped up at Corey.

"He really likes you. It's odd, he doesn't normally warm up to new people this fast. You're just different, I guess." I smiled and shut the door behind me. "I'm actually not hungry anymore, do you want anything?" Corey shook his head,

"No, I wasn't really hungry to begin with." I went to my stove,

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?" Corey nodded,

"Sure, I could use some tea." Corey walked into the kitchen and stood behind me. I put the kettle on the stove and turned the burner on. I turned around and leaned on the open counter. "It's been a long day, hasn't it?" I nodded,

"It really has. Corey?" He looked at me,

"Yea?" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry; I just needed a hug…" Corey looked down at me,

"Why are you sorry? You aren't hurting me or making me feel bad. I needed a hug, too, honestly." I hugged his waist, tighter.

"It gets hard being alone all the time… I mean, Gina stops by sometimes, but other than that I don't see anyone outside of work." Corey chuckled,

"I feel the same way, everyone needs someone." I nodded against his chest. "Maybe, we… Never mind." I looked up at him,

"No, what is it? You can tell me." Corey laughed, nervously.

"It's actually really stupid now that I think about it."

"Oh, well… Okay." The kettle started whistling and I turned away from Corey's embrace. I pulled out two mugs from the cabinet and removed the kettle from the burner. "Do you want sugar or honey?" Corey shook his head,

"Just plain for me." I nodded and dropped a tea bag in his mug and handed it to him. I poured my water and dropped a bag in with two spoonfuls of sugar and a squeeze of honey. I stirred the concoction and turned back to Corey.

"We can go sit, if you'd like." Corey nodded,

"Sounds good." We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Corey?" He looked at me,

"Yea?"

"What's it like? You know, being on stage in front of all those people?" He smiled,

"I love it, it's pretty much everything to me. It's just a great escape for awhile, you know? I just feel so great when I sing in front of people with all of the friends I've made and worked with to make something so great and meeting the fans… Oh, Marci, we'd be nowhere without them. So dedicated and just so happy when they meet us. We make their day sometimes. I just… Hah, sorry… I kinda went off there." I smiled,

"No, I love seeing people talk about their passions. You see what they're really like. And, I love that."

"Well, what are your passions?" I took a sip of my tea, and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I love music. But, I'm going to school for directing. Just, musical productions, I guess. Not being in them, but controlling them. I used to want to be in them, still do. I could never be in one, though. I'd be too terrified." Corey nodded,

"Yea, most people are. Well, at first. I was shaking my first performance." Bruce jumped on the couch and curled up between Corey and me. Corey began petting him, softly. "But, when I got out there and started singing and acting, I forgot my troubles and just went with it. Hey, what would I have to do to get you to sing for me?" I laughed,

"Uh- huh, I don't sing for anyone. Not even my mother… It's just my secret."

"Well, that's a shame; I bet your voice is beautiful." I smiled,

"It's not, but Bruce likes it. I only sing to him. Especially when he gets sick. I love that dog." I rubbed Bruce's belly and kissed his snout. He rolled over and looked at me. "He's everything to me."

"That's your passion, Bruce." I looked at Corey.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see the way you look at him and how you care for him. You have a passion for taking care of him." I smiled,

"Yea, I guess I do." Corey looked at me as I looked down at Bruce.

"Hey… Marci?" I looked up,

"Yes?"

"I want to try something…" He cupped my face with one hand, and brought his lips closer to mine, "Just… Hold still…" I felt his lips brush up against mine. We both jumped to the sound of his phone ringing. Corey stood up, quickly and answered it. He cleared his throat, "Hello? Yea, why? That's not my job, though. I- Ugh, fine. I'll be there soon. Okay, bye." He sighed, "I have to go, the director needs help with lighting. I'll… See you tomorrow?" I nodded, and stood up. I set my mug on the coffee table and walked him to the door.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow. Just drop by whenever."

"Are you working?" I shook my head,

"No, not until next Monday." He smiled,

"Great, we have a lot of time to spend together, then." He turned to walk out,

"Corey, wait…" He faced me,

"Yea?"

"Drive safe…" I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I will, good night, Marci."

"Good night, Corey." He walked out and I shut the door behind him. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. "Oh Bruce, I let my guard down and now look at me. Falling for a New York boy with a grin that I adore… Oh, well… Let's go get some sleep." I picked up Bruce and walked into my room for the night. I wanted to sleep and have tomorrow come so I could see him again. I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell into bed with a smile on my face. I wasn't going to be alone anymore and I just loved the feeling.


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

I opened my eyes, slowly. I looked at the clock and shot up. "Shit! Two o'clock?! I slept through my alarm!" I got up and went to my closet. "Bruce, we over slept, baby." Bruce sat up and yawned. He looked to the living room and tore off. "Bruce? What the hell…" I walked out and heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Corey standing in front of me.

"Well, hi there." He smiled,

"What are you doing here?"

"I said see you tomorrow, right? Why are you so jumpy?" I sighed,

"I literally just woke up." He shrugged,

"So? You don't have work today, right? So, sleep away!" I sighed,

"I figured I should get up and make myself not look dead."

"Hey, who are you trying to impress? If you're comfortable in your pajamas, stay in them. You're only seeing me, it's not like I'm royalty or anything." He laughed,

"Yea, I guess you're right. Come on in." Corey walked in shutting the door, and turned to me.

"I actually got you something. I saw it yesterday and it reminded me of you." He set a Grumpy Bear Care Bear in my hands. I smiled, and looked at him.

"Grumpy Bear? It's cute."

"Yea, when I first met you, you always seemed grumpy. And, getting to know you, you seem grumpy sometimes. I thought you'd like it. It's just a silly gift." I smiled some more, looking at the teddy bear.

"I do like it, but you didn't have-"

"I know I didn't have to.' He cut me off, 'I just thought it would cheer you up after seeing Jerry yesterday."

"It did do that, I love it. I'm going to put it in my room. I'll be right back." I went into my room and set the bear on my bed. I walked back out and saw Corey on the couch with Bruce in his lap. I smiled, "He really likes you, and I don't understand it. I was really the only person he warmed up to at home." Corey looked at me.

"I don't understand either. Has he been like this with anyone else you know, past boyfriends or girls?" I shook my head and crossed my arms,

"No, he doesn't even like Gina and I've known her since I got here. But, you… He just walked up to you and suddenly, you're one of his best friends." I walked over and sat next to them. Bruce poked his head up and yawned at me. He walked towards me and sat down between Corey and me. I smiled down at him and rubbed his head. I looked up and caught Corey staring at me again. He looked away, quickly. "Corey, what is it?" He shook his head and smiled at me,

"Nothing." I grabbed his wrist,

"Come on, this is the second time you've done that. What's on your mind? You can tell me." He looked at me,

"No, there really is nothing. I just… Like looking at you." I felt a slight blush come across my cheeks. I felt him brush my bangs out of my face with the hand where mine wasn't resting. "I think you're really beautiful. You just have these eyes that I could stare at forever. And, your smile, it's just… I don't know, it's silly." I moved closer to him,

"No, no it's not. It's really sweet." I smiled. Bruce got up, huffed, and jumped off the couch. Corey and I both laughed at him.

"Marci, there's something about you." I looked at Corey,

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. From the first time I saw you, I just couldn't take my mind off of you. The way you talked to people, the way you laughed, the way you talked to little kids who came in during the lunch rush. You are so different from what I've seen. Some girls are stuck up and some are pushy. Some just don't care and some care way too much. But, you, I see you and they all just disappear. It's just you. Anyone I've ever dated or kissed just kind of flew away and all I see or think about is you." I smiled and felt myself blush some more.

"Oh, Corey… That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me…" My eyes filled up with tears and I looked down.

"No, no… Marci, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, please, don't be upset." I laughed, softly.

"I'm not upset. I've just never had anyone speak to me like a human being. With high school boys and assholes at the bar, I've just been a toy to them. But, you come along, and I'm sure you're just like the rest, but then I see you so sweet to Jerry and so tender to Bruce. It just shatters everything I've thought about men. I mean, my dad left when I was eight and my grandfather was verbally abusive. I've had one boyfriend my whole life and he was a serial cheater. Three different girls, he was with three different girls while we were together. I've had all the men in my life just cast me aside, but not Jerry, not you. I'm so scared that you'll leave too, and I try to push you away, but you just come right back. I get so worried you'll get bored of me and all my baggage." I started crying, harder. Corey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close,

"Marci, don't worry. I'm not them; I'm not your father. I won't leave you when you need me."

"But, what if I always need you?"

"Then, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere. Sh, it's okay, you don't need to cry. I'm here." He held me tighter and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy and just can't let go…" Corey pulled back and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"No, don't say you're sorry. You're not crazy and I don't expect you to let go. I think you're so wonderful, Marci."

"But, there's really nothing wonderful about me. If I'm so wonderful, how come I'm left behind by people I give my everything to? Everyone leaves me." Corey went back to hugging me, tightly.

"I'm not everyone."

"Stop saying the right thing at the right time." He laughed,

"But, everything I say is true. I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon." He leaned back and wiped the tears off of my cheeks, "Okay? No more tears. Do you want me to make you some tea?" I nodded,

"Yes, please." He stood up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. He wiped my cheeks, again, and walked to the kitchen. He took the kettle and filled it up with water, then set it on the burner. He switched it on and pulled a mug out of the cabinet. He walked back to where I was.

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head,

"No, all you're doing is enough, Corey, thank you." He lent down and pushed the hair out of my face, again.

"Let me know if you need anything while I'm here, okay?" I nodded,

"Okay." I smiled and watched him walk back into the kitchen and lean against the counter. He smiled at me,

"Do you think you would ever rekindle your Broadway dream?" I shrugged,

"Who knows? I mean, one day, when I have the confidence, I may try but, as of right now, no. I don't for see myself doing that anytime soon." Corey tilted his head,

"I think you'd be great on stage. I'd be front row to see you." I giggled,

"Well, thank you." He looked at the kettle as it started to whistle. He turned the stove off and poured the steaming water into the mug. He dropped a tea bag in, then dumped two spoonfuls of sugar and a little bit of honey and stirred gently.

Corey walked back to me and handed me the mug. He sat next to me, I blew away the steam and took a tiny sip. "Thank you." He smiled,

"No, don't mention it." He leaned back and put his arm around me. "Is there anything else you need?" I shook my head,

"No, not right now. Thank you." I set my mug down and leaned back. Corey pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was happy to know him, he was so grounded and so sweet. Before I knew it, my eyes were slinking shut and I was asleep.

I opened my eyes, slowly and looked around. I sat up and looked at Corey, who had fallen asleep. I smiled, and gently kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes, quickly. "What-? Oh, Marci… I guess I fell asleep."

"That's okay, I just woke up." He smiled,

"Oh, it looks like we slept for awhile. It's 6:30…" I looked over my shoulder at the clock.

"Oh, yea… We slept for a few hours." I felt Corey's hand on the side of my face. He turned my head so I was looking at him.

"Marci, I- I really like you. I love being around you and hearing you talk and laugh, and I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Corey, shut up and kiss me." I brought my lips to his and put my hands on his shoulders. He moved his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked at him, "I really like you, too." He laughed,

"I've been waiting to do that since I saw you yesterday." I smiled, and brought my lips back to his. He held me tighter, "Marci,' I looked at him, again, 'does this mean…?" I nodded,

"Yes, it does." He hugged me and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
